


Duality

by caimani



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Dan’s still in the room. Somewhere. He’s watching Cody wait for him like this, and that reminder sends a jolting thrill through Cody’s body. “Dan,” he says again, louder. “Please. Please, god, Dan, please do something.”





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was fun

All Cody can hear is the distant buzz of the vibrator and his own pulse in his ears. It’s all he’s been able to hear for god knows how long and the damn thing _still_ hasn’t touched him yet. The anticipation has him hard and aching. He’s starting to shake with need. His breath comes in heavy pants as he waits and hopes for something to happen.

He’s on his knees, his legs spread wide by a bar and hands cuffed behind his back. He can’t see past the thick white blindfold over his face— the one that matches the lacy white lingerie he’s wearing. His dick is uncovered and exposed to the warm air of the bedroom.

“Dan,” Cody says. Dan’s still in the room. Somewhere. He’s watching Cody wait for him like this, and that reminder sends a jolting thrill through Cody’s body. “Dan,” he says again, louder. “Please. Please, god, Dan, please do something.”

He strains to hear any sounds from Dan, but there’s nothing but his own breathing and the vibrator, still far away from him. 

“Dan, please,” Cody pulls on the cuffs and the bell on the collar around his neck jingles. “Please, Dan, let me do something for you. Anything. I just want— I want you to touch me. Or let me— let me taste you.”

His dick aches at the thought of that. Of taking Dan in, all of him, all at once, while dressed up like this and unable to see or touch with his hands. Cody’s head drops back as he groans. 

“Da-a-an,” he calls out. “Dan, you like my mouth, right? Please, let me suck your dick. God, please, I want it so bad. I want you. Dan, please, you don’t even have to touch me, I just want. Fuck, I want you.”

He pulls on the cuffs again and squirms. The bell jingles again. Cody’s breathing grows heavier and heavier. 

“Dan, Dan, please, oh god, please. I want you so bad. Please, I want—” he stops abruptly as he catches soft footsteps coming toward him. The buzz of the vibrator coming closer.

“God, Dan, please,” Cody says, tilting his head up where he assumes Dan is looking down on him now. He looks sexy, right? Dan will fuck him now, right?

The cool surface of the vibrator touches Cody’s inner thigh and he jumps at the contact, almost losing his balance. He feels Dan’s hand grab him by the collar to pull him back upright. Cody chases after Dan’s hand, but it’s gone just as soon as it came. Meanwhile, the vibrator is pressed far too gently against the skin of his thigh. It moves slow, teasing, too far from his dick to give Cody what he’s craving. His legs shake, unable to move any closer to the vibrator because of the goddamn spreader bar. 

It’s not enough but it’s so so good.

“Dan, Dan, Dan, please…” he begs. The vibrator inches higher up his thigh, but at the last moment, Dan moves it to his other thigh. 

Cody trembles again and throws his head back, panting. “Dan, please, I’ll be so good, I’ll let you come in my mouth or on my face or anywhere you want, please just—” he cuts off in another long groan as the vibrator _almost_ comes close enough and then moves back down. “Please, Dan, please, oh my god.”

Dan’s hand comes back to touch the side of Cody’s face. Cody leans towards it, trying to catch Dan’s fingers in his mouth, but it’s gone again. And the vibrator is too low again and he’s so hard and leaking. 

Cody feels like he could cry.

“Dan,” he begs. “Dan, god, I need you, I want you, _please_. I want your dick in my mouth or your fingers in my mouth, or _anything_ , oh my god…”

His mouth is open as he’s panting, shaking, hoping he’s tantalizing enough that Dan will end the teasing soon and fuck his face. The vibrator continues to move, slow and horrible and Cody’s going to go crazy like this. 

“Please, please, please,” Cody says, breathless and desperate. “Please, be as rough as you want, oh my god, I want you. I need you, Dan. Dan, Fuck me, fuck me, please, however you want to fuck me, just please fuck m—”

All of a sudden, the vibrator switches off and clatters to the floor. Dan’s hand grips his collar again, pulling him a little higher on his knees. Cody licks his lips and holds his mouth open wide and then he’s got the head of Dan’s dick pushing into his mouth. Cody rushes to take more of it in, relaxing his throat and rocking forward.

Dan’s hand tightens on the collar, holding Cody in place for a few seconds of torturous heaven. Then his other hand comes up to grip his hair, pulling it exactly the way Cody loves most. Cody moans and takes in the rest of Dan’s dick.

Dan starts the pace, fucking into Cody’s mouth slowly at first and picking up speed as Cody moans around his dick and sucks hard on it. Cody’s knees and arms ache from the position he’s still in, and his own dick is painfully hard, but he doesn’t care. He can’t care about anything but Dan’s dick in his mouth, and he keeps taking it as deep as he can. Dan’s hold on his collar is firm, and his grip on Cody’s hair is almost painful, and it’s so fucking good. The bell on the collar jingles with every rough thrust.

“Cody,” Dan says softly, above him. He moves his hand back to Cody’s cheek and brushes a thumb over the cloth of the blindfold. It’s damp. Cody didn’t realize he was actually crying underneath the blindfold. 

Cody goes still, with Dan’s dick still half in his mouth. With Dan stopped, he takes over the pace. He can’t go as fast as Dan was going just a moment ago, but he can still blow him so good. He’s done it so many times, he knows how to get Dan off the way he likes. He moans around Dan’s dick and takes it deep, again and again. His chest is heaving and his body is sweating in the warm room and the bell is still jingling and—

“Cody,” Dan says again. He takes Cody’s face in his hands and pulls him off his dick. Cody’s mouth is open, gaping, protesting the loss. 

And then Dan is coming on him, all over his face and mouth. Cody tries to hold still, but they’re both trembling. He imagines how messy his face is right now, and that mental image nearly short-circuits his brain. Dan painting his face white while he’s still cuffed and dressed up in lingerie. God, this was such a good idea.

“God, Cody, you’re amazing,” Dan says, his voice shaking slightly. “I love you so goddamn much.”

“Dan…” Cody pants. His tongue darts out to lick at the come on his lips.

“God,” Dan groans. Suddenly Cody’s being lifted up and carried a few feet to the bed. Dan puts him down gently, and then his hands are firm and warm on Cody’s dick. His mouth closes around the head and that’s all it takes for Cody to go over the edge. 

“Dan, Dan, Dan,” he gasps, shaking. “Oh god, Dan…”

A moment later, Dan’s hands and mouth leave Cody’s dick. Cody flinches as the blindfold comes off, the dim light of the room comparatively harsh against his eyes. 

He groans, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away. 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Dan says, cupping Cody’s face in his hands. “You want the light off?”

“Yeah,” Cody mumbles with his face half-pressed into the sheets.. 

Dan walks away and switches off the light. He comes right back, putting his hands on Cody’s face again. 

“Hey, you were amazing,” Dan says softly to Cody. He strokes Cody’s face comfortingly. “That was so good. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” Cody says, noticing his voice is much more hoarse than before. He doesn’t want to move. Dan’s hands move from his face to his legs, unfastening the spreader bar and taking it away. Then he lifts Cody up to lean into him as he removes the wrist cuffs. 

“You look so good like that,” Dan says. “All in white, on your knees. God, it was so hard to wait to take you like that. Working you up so you’re begging. Fuck, Cody, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Cody says, still leaning limply against Dan. “I wanna go to sleep.”

“No, we’re going to clean you up now,” Dan says. He grabs Cody’s face in his hands again and Cody reluctantly opens his eyes. “No more falling asleep in the bathtub.”

Cody smiles in a way he hopes is irresistible. “But I’m tired, Dan.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “I’ll carry you there and help you out of your,” he gestures at Cody’s lingerie, “but I’m not carrying you back.”

“Uh huh,” Cody says, shutting his eyes again in bliss as Dan picks him up again. He lifts his sore arms to put them around Dan’s neck while Dan carries him over towards their bathroom. When he pauses to open the door, Cody manages to gather enough strength to lean up and press a kiss against Dan’s jawbone.

“I love you, Dan,” he says.


End file.
